Secrets Out 2: Shocking the World
by CarterOniell
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Out must read first . Mitchie and Shanes lives after recording together and a press conference. * ON HIATUS *
1. Prologue

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added to favourites, and story alerted Secrets Out and many, many thanks to my awesome beta JBlove. Now for the boring but essential I__do not own__any of the characters of Camp Rock except for original creations, I am just a college student writing for fun._

Prologue

Mitchie and Shane were sitting on a couch at the recording studio in downtown Boston discussing what they were going to sing as their duet. The other three girls had been taken on a tour of the facility by Daniel, the band's manager.

"I think we should record the song you wrote when the band was in Canada last month," Mitchie suggested.

"I don't know. I really like the song you sent me last week."

The door opened quietly, neither person in the room noticing the newcomer as she stood there listening for a minute.

"You know, you could record both and then let the label decide which one to use on the album."

Mitchie and Shane looked up at the person who had spoken with wide eyes, stunned into complete silence until…

"OMG, Caitlin!" Mitchie screamed. She hurried off the couch and wrapped her arms around her friend in a crushing hug.

"Mitchie... Need... Air," Caitlin managed to splutter.

"Oh, sorry," Mitchie said as she released her friend.

Shane walked up and gave her a small hug. "It is so good to see you again, and that is a fantastic idea." Shane grinned at Caitlyn. "What do you think, sweetie?" Shane asked, turning to Mitchie.

"I like it. Do we have music for either of the songs so we can record today?" Mitchie asked Shane while latching onto her friend.

"The guys and I recorded music for my song last week in Calgary," Shane responded while walking over to the couch. He reached into his bag on the floor and pulled out a CD and some sheets of paper.

Then Caitlyn had an idea. "If you give me the lyrics for your song, Mitchie, I'll see what I can come up with while you're recording Shane's song."

"Another fantastic idea, Cait. Shane, can you grab my music notebook out of my backpack?" She then turned back to her friend and asked, "So how did you know we were here?" Mitchie eyed her best camp friend and noticed that Caitlyn blushed slightly.

"I…I…" she stuttered. "I was…" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Okay, Nate told me. We've talked a few times since camp." Caitlyn blushed a deeper shade of red. She saw that Mitchie was grinning like an idiot "Stop giving me that look."

"You have been holding out on me, Cait." Mitchie was now glaring at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me when we talked on Saturday?" Mitchie feigned a hurt look and then giggled. "I am happy for you, really."

"Here you go, love, one music notebook as requested." Shane handed her the book as he rejoined the girls. "Come on, Mitch, let's go find the guys and your other friends and start recording." He paused and then looked at his girlfriend. "Do you think the others would like to do background?"

"We will just have to ask them, but I'm sure they would."

The three of them left the lounge in search of the others. They walked into one of the booths and found Jason and Nate serenading the girls with one of the new songs on the upcoming album.


	2. Dreaming Under the Same Moon

**My apologies for taking so long, school has been keeping me pretty busy. Thanks again to my beta Jblove. I only on the OC's, Disney owns the rest. "Dreaming Under the Same Moon" by Julianne & Derek Hough**

Chapter 1 – Dreaming Under the Same Moon

**Hours later**

After recording Shane's song, everyone had gathered in the booth to hear the finished version. The sound mixer pushed the play button and everyone listened to the beginning bars of music coming through the speakers.

_Take a chance, a leap of faith_

_Leave the nest_

_I guess that's how we've learned to fly_

_We spread our wings and rode the wind_

_You've chased your rainbows_

_I've chased mine_

_It's not always easy being this far apart_

_But don't you get the feeling_

_We're connected at the heart_

_And we're dreaming under the same moon_

_Under the same stars_

_I close my eyes wishin'_

_I'm gonna see you soon_

_When I see that night sky glowin'_

_There's a peace I get from knowin'_

_That we're dreaming under the same moon_

_Under the same stars_

_Tonight_

_Here I am and there you are_

_I admit there are times I wish I was home_

_Then I hear your voice on the line_

_Makes me realize I'm never alone_

_We've been working so hard_

_Tryin' to make it all come true_

_What I want for me, well that's what I want for you_

_And we're dreaming under the same moon_

_Under the same stars_

_I close my eyes wishin'_

_I'm gonna see you soon_

_When I see that night sky glowin'_

_There's a peace I get from knowin'_

_That we're dreaming under the same moon_

_Under the same stars_

_Tonight_

_I close my eyes wishin'_

_I'm gonna see you soon,_

_(I'm gonna' see you soon)_

_When I see that night sky glowin'_

_There's a peace I get from knowin'_

_That we're dreaming under the same stars_

_Oh baby, we're dreaming under the same moon tonight_

_Tonight_

_Take a chance, a leap of faith_

_Leave the nest_

_I guess that's how_

_Yeah, we're dreaming under the same moon_

_Here I am and there you are_

_I admit there are times_

_Yeah, we're dreaming under the same moon_

"Wow" exclaimed Courtney, who was looking at Mitchie like she was a different person. "That was incredible, I knew you could sing M, but not like that...wow!"

Beep...beep...beep

Nate's cell had begun to ring, "Hello...yeah, just one sec...excuse me guys" Nate shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Wonder who that was" Alyssa commented turning to face Jason and flashing him a wide smile.

"Don't know, but he will hopefully tell us when he comes back, hey let's go over Mitchie's song"

After everyone agreed, they spent the next 5 minutes discussing how the next song was going to sound. Mitchie looked over at Alyssa and noticed that her friend was sitting pretty close to Jason on the couch and he had stretched his arm along the back, not quite touching her. Mitchie sent one of her best friends a questioning look who just smiled knowingly in response.

Nate came back into the room "Ok guys that was Holly" at the confused looks on the girl's faces he added "our PR guru, she wants to hold a press conference Tuesday afternoon..."

"Why" Shane interrupted, Nate glared at him.

"She wants to introduce Mitchie to as your girlfriend before the tabloids get a hold of the information and give us a bad image."

"She also thought it would be a good idea to debut the duet at the same time."

Shane turned to Mitchie "Mitch, it's up to you, you don't have to do this."

"Shane, I love you, I would have to face the press sooner or later."

She shot him a grin "may as well make it sooner." She thought for a moment "are we almost done for the day?"

"Yeah" Nate answered "we can come back tomorrow, besides it's after five and your mom invited us to supper."

"Why, did you have other plans?" Shane asked his girlfriend, wondering if she did not want him around.

She glanced at him then looked towards the floor "I signed up for the schools talent show on Monday and wanted to practise, but I can wait." She looked up to their shocked faces and smiled. "Let's go, mom is making her famous Torres burgers and Mac n' Cheese."

As they walked towards the cars with the girls arguing about who was riding with whom, Shane pulled Mitchie to his side and whispered.

" I'm proud of you, baby."


End file.
